


纯炖肉

by ha_zc



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, 上船纪念, 有强迫排泄内容, 纯炖肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc





	纯炖肉

Hux醒来的时候就这样了，他清楚知道自己为什么在这里。Kylo Ren，除了他还能有谁。但他不清楚这里是哪里，禁闭室不应该如此舒适，如果是Kylo修行的房间，这个猜测倒也算得上合理。

像是一个盒子。  
有一扇门，不知道通往何处，无法打开。他摸了摸墙壁，不确定是否会因为汗液和触摸而被发现，也根本不在乎。门的侧边还有一条缝隙，那里应该有另一个空间，但他同样无法打开。  
Hux不怕挨饿，士兵不怕饥饿。靠墙的架子放着袋装的液体补剂，他计算着自己的消耗喝光了它们，叼着袋子敲打门和墙板，如他所料没有回应。  
Kylo应该是想饿死他，Hux心想，懦夫。  
他一开始是这么想的。

补剂袋子在他睡着，或者昏迷的时候被收走了。Hux尴尬地被尿憋醒。这里光秃秃的，硬邦邦的。他本来还有袋子可以解决问题，现在没有了。下体涨涨的，Hux一瞬间冒出就在墙角解决的念头，弄脏这里，弄脏自己，Kylo应该很喜欢看到这一幕：Hux饿死在修行的小房间，泡在自己的尿里。他开始没有那么淡定了，从自以为明白了被关在这里的用意之后，也或许是体液压迫了他的尿道和小腹，压得他没法思考。Hux敲打墙壁的频率变快了，力道没法好好控制，或重或轻，诅咒的话从唇边冒了出来，他已经没有喝水一段时间了。重要的是时间，Hux在这个盒子里失去了时间的概念，这才像个修行的地方不是嘛，让你忘记时间。  
他解开过几次裤子，但是不得要领，排泄不出来，最后只能侧卧在床上。  
那些补剂有问题。Hux后知后觉。

Kylo来得无声无息，他该是从墙壁里冒出来的。Hux有点点发烧，感觉冰凉的布料裹着一具活人的躯体靠近自己的后背。他特意留给Kylo的，把毫无防备的后背留给他，得意不死他。小腹一阵绞痛，他踌躇着不知道该蜷缩起来还是该伸展身体，把头埋进手臂里。Kylo打横把他抱起来，门边的那条缝开了。  
“肉体终究还是太落后。”他在Hux的头顶那么说，解开了他的裤子。  
Hux尿不出来，这样不行。  
Kylo的手隔着粗糙的手套托着他的屁股，轻声在耳朵旁边说，“怎么？”  
Hux憋得下体发疼。  
“你给我喝了什么。”  
“没有加东西，是你想太多。可以把我当成一堵墙。”  
一堵有着明显肌肉轮廓的穿着冰冷制服的墙？  
“出去。”  
“没门。”  
Hux小腹疼得无法思考这是不是一句笑话。  
“你需要帮忙。”  
Hux恨死了从头罩里传出来的声音。  
“帮我个忙。请。”

Kylo的这颗心，脏得不行。抛开暴力和盲目忠诚，剩下的全是欲望，肮脏的，不能看。  
身前的人因为不适微微摇了摇头，他便把头盔摘了下来，和披肩一起放到一边。手套？留着。将军的制服下摆略长，遮住一部分风景，他不用看，Kylo根本不用去看。他毫无必要地，慢慢地，隔着手套由下而上摩挲Hux屁股上浅浅的一层绒毛。手指毫无触感，但他就是知道。知道皮肉轻轻颤抖，因为抚摸而温度上升，那些绒毛如何在他的手套下弯腰屈服，再如何恢复，自主地充满保护欲地盖住他特别想要的那块地方。手指往前滑，掠过股缝和会阴，直接托住了沉重的囊袋。  
Hux发出了“呃”的一声，很快就闭嘴忍住了。  
Kylo继续，他从来就自负地觉得，Hux尺寸和形状是为自己的手掌而生的，沉甸甸的阴茎落在掌心的凹陷。他侧头，将军的鬓角就在嘴边，黏糊糊的都是汗，闻起来发酸。  
“吹口哨？”他冲着那只毛茸茸的耳朵说。  
“不用。”Hux咬牙切齿。  
Kylo捏了捏手里的软物，动动手腕把两颗沉重的囊袋轻轻颠了颠。  
Hux感觉尿道口一阵地刺痛，他不得不低头看自己，看到可怜兮兮的龟头被捏在Kylo的手指间，哭一样地滴出一两滴液体。  
“还是不行。”他仰头靠去，知道Kylo会让他靠那么一下，“不行。”  
刺痛感这次爆发在眼部，从这一只眼睛里冒出液体，滑过鼻梁在那里留下一道潮湿的印子，到达另一只眼睛，混合的液体沾湿了睫毛，沿着眼角直接滑进耳朵里。潮湿的，屈辱的。  
“很快就好。”  
Kylo把Hux的耳朵舔湿，尝了尝。咸的。

排尿不是很顺利，Hux仍旧不确信这到底是他心理问题还是Kylo的确做了什么手脚。滴滴答答地，像个没用的蠢孩子，被欺负了还不敢大声哭。尿道口的刺痛渐渐地发热，痛感慢慢消失，他听见水声。Hux紧紧盯着Kylo的侧脸，看他着迷地观赏自己的下体，他知道有一种尖而细的探针，是维修设备用的，可以用它对准Kylo脸上的某一颗痣，就这一颗好了，一直戳到手柄。  
“气味还挺大。”  
幻想中被破相的人开口说，厚厚的嘴唇，可以薄切一圈。  
Hux想往后挪一下，屁股被顶住没法动弹，他的感官都回来了，知道自己正磨蹭着Kylo裤子的前襟。那里卑鄙地硬着，像根木头楔子。

修行室的洗澡水没有温度，砸在筋疲力尽的Hux的肩膀上，根本就像固体一样。他手撑着墙壁，会阴酸痛，冷水流经身体上所有的皮肤，可懊恼和愤怒在胃里点了一把火。Kylo扒光了他，用表情嘲弄他身上的气味后离开了。现在Hux知道这扇门没有原力根本无法打开，他只能坐在角落，忍了不久就用毛巾包住自己蜷起来。  
知道这像什么？犹如路遇一只可怜的动物。  
他在控制他，让他学会摇尾巴。Hux用手心摩擦脸颊，胃里的火让他的心脏怦怦直响，直击耳膜。

Kylo带来了食物，在Hux尚未决定是否用洗澡水填饱自己之前。他开了门，示意他出来，大意至极地用背对着他，亦如当初Hux做的那样。  
Hux吃饱了便开始揍他，呲牙咧嘴地骑在Kylo的腰上，他要撕碎他，然后舔舔沾满血的手指。这场小型的搏斗并没有太大发挥的余地，Kylo没有使用原力，他专心地躲避攻击，再回击，拳头砸在身上是痛的。Hux抓住他的两只耳朵，如果他能，会如所想那样把Kylo Ren的脑浆挤出来。但他不行。那张三角形的长脸碍眼极了，Hux如他所愿，变得像疯狗一样去咬他，咬破了下巴，牙齿上沾了血。

Kylo混着血液咬上了Hux的嘴唇，抹开滑腻的液体，把他们两个都涂得鲜红。Hux累了，喘息的片刻就被占了上风，他抓住那一把黑发本该拉开，改变了主意，扭转着折磨对方的发根。Kylo才是个动物，他哼哼着，着迷一样地用自己的血涂抹Hux的脸和身体，血液干得很快，他可以去舔每一块干燥的地方，咸味和甜味。Kylo的手压到Hux的背后，就着弧度一把把他拉进，贴着自己的制服和腰带，把衣服坚硬的折痕嵌进将军的皮肤。他现在红的像食物，拔了皮的那种，橙红色的毛发是一团火，燃烧在头顶，眼睛上方，两腿中间。Kylo扑下去的时候被Hux一把抓住，他瞧进他眼睛深处，只有自己，有种狐狸，火一样的颜色。然后放开他。

Kylo的伤口结住了，便咬掉手套舔湿自己的手指，用拇指和食指去捻弄Hux的乳头。像对女人那样，企图捧起他干瘪瘦弱的胸部，用虎口拢起软肉，让浅色的乳尖戳出来，去舔那个小口子。  
Hux热极了，他第一次被这样对待，先是失去尊严，再是激烈到回想就能勃起的前戏。Kylo喉咙里呼呼直响，像是来不及吞咽气味一样，他脱光了制服，拱起背，以便硬邦邦的老二可以搭在Hux的肚子上。红狐狸的毛发柔软极了，揉着他的柱身和囊袋，龟头戳在小腹软软的肉上，得意地冒着前液，把那里弄湿。

Kylo在舔Hux穴口的时候，将军趴跪着，塌下腰。他迷迷茫茫地半阖着眼，流了不少口水。Hux用两根手指捏着自己的阴茎上下慢慢撸，不着急，距离爽透还有一段时间呢。Kylo在用自己的脸颊蹭他屁股上的毛，舔一口就用手指头把唾液往里塞。括约肌被撑开的感觉不太好，Hux才刚被迫尿出来不久，肠道还完全空着，食物没来得及从胃里落下，又涨又麻。Kylo专心致志地弄湿他，畜生一样一边呼噜噜地舔他一边给自己手活。汗从身体里出来，Hux的腋窝湿透了，膝盖窝也是，后腰上的汗和Kylo的混在一起，Hux哼哼着小小射了一次。

Kylo插进来的时候Hux知道他为什么耐心地扩张到三根手指头。原力者并没有太长，和自己差不多，但是宽厚，厚到Hux忍不住想给他口活，幻想腥臭抵着舌根是什么滋味。割过的龟头形状明显干净，红到发紫。他插进来的时候Hux感觉自己要裂开了，扭着膝盖抵抗，手撑着Kylo的大腿直发抖，指甲掐进腿上的毛发一直到坚硬的肌肉里。  
原力者眼睛发红，下睫毛湿透了，下巴上糊着干透的血，头发耷拉了几撮在前面，被他用手指头梳到脑后。Hux要疯了，他想像动物一样尿在他身上，标记这是自己的东西，这恐怕是Kylo的初衷，将军心想。Kylo不费力气地弯腰坐起来，腹肌拱成坚硬的方块，Hux还僵在半路，原力者匪夷所思地拱起背，用大鼻子去嗅他的腋窝，弄乱那里的红毛。

Hux不知道自己的味道居然这么让人着迷，咸臭的汗水除了让腋下发痒，还能让原力者发疯。他舔得投入，像找到了盐矿的狒狒，舌尖绷紧了凌辱体毛和软肉，尝那里的滋味。  
Hux脸红透了，不要脸地放弃全部尊严，靠在Kylo肩上喘，别扭地举高了胳膊搭在自己头顶。后穴松软，像是生来就是为了吞下Kylo的老二，然后紧紧锁住它，不射干净别想出去。

抽插开始的时候他们终于像正常人一样接吻了，互相用手指扣紧肩胛骨。  
Hux低声尖叫，因为火辣的异物。这本不是它该在的地方，肠道不是为了另一个人的阴茎而生的，每一次下落都让魂魄抽离到头顶。润滑不够早已不能阻止Kylo的兽性，他恨不得捅进Hux的胸腔，用龟头戳他的心脏。  
他们调整了几次方向，直到Hux收紧脚趾和肛门，无声地仰头打颤。  
“就是这里了。”  
Kylo找回了声带的原来功用。  
“继续。”Hux舔开下巴上的那个破皮，“操我。就那里。”

大脑如宇宙星辰，超新星在这里、还有那里炸开，足以照亮整个星系。  
两个人侧躺着，大腿纠结着大腿，手臂纠结着手臂，黑色与红色。Kylo紧盯着Hux的瞳孔，那里面是自己，然后像是突然醒悟一样爬起来。原力者犹豫了一瞬，精液缓缓从将军的大腿缝里流下，皮肉发红，是自己的指印。  
“集合军队。”他拾起衣服抬头看着Hux的嘴唇。  
将军撇开嘴角的弧度如此之小，以为只有自己才知道。

.fin


End file.
